


The call of the wild

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 经典款：被对象下迷情药





	The call of the wild

被罚打扫办公室的学生是不能用咒语完成任务的，为了演的更像一点，60这下也只能卖力地拿抹布擦拭落满灰尘的奖杯。  
汉克·安德森教授的奖杯说多也不多，少也不少，基本都集中在年轻时代，60记得从那时候开始佩金斯就和安德森就互相看不顺眼，也刚好，60想，不然佩金斯也不会答应亲自来安德森的办公室接他，数量也刚好够60可怜兮兮地叫佩金斯等一下，然后顺便告诉佩金斯他可以吃掉安德森办公桌上的小蛋糕。  
“安德森教授说他已经几十年没有叫学生来他的办公室打扫了，工作量会很大，所以就留了个蛋糕下来。”60记得当时自己说的非常流畅，毕竟在背后已经排练了好几遍，表情还要带四分之一感激和四分之三困惑。“也许因为我是51的兄弟才这么关照的？”  
佩金斯哼了一声，没有发表什么评价，60清楚安德森的嘴硬老好人形象还是深入人心的，佩金斯也就没有产生疑惑，于是他乘胜追击：“但是这本来是我们见面的时间……我很抱歉，请您再稍等一下，然后那个蛋糕应该还是挺好吃的，您不嫌弃的话可以试一下？”  
“……你最好在我吃完之前做完。”佩金斯冷冷地答道。  
当然不了。60可是咬了牙跟51交易把安德森支开的，他必须等到佩金斯把加了迷情剂和吐真剂的蛋糕全部吃下去并且发作了才能完成工作。史莱哲林学生精心表现出勤奋的样子，实则趁背对着佩金斯反复擦那几个根本干净了的奖杯，直到他听到男人停止了咀嚼的声音才快速擦到最后一个。  
按照计算来说，普通成人的量对佩金斯来说是过量的，佩金斯会在炉火跳动十几下后就开始觉得不对劲……  
“站在那里不要动。”  
60在心里擦了把汗，看来实际起效还会更快，下次他该减少鼠李草和金盏花的量了，但是第一次就能骗过佩金斯已经是不错的成果了，60本来的后备计划是佩金斯还没吃完就发现的话他就冲过去用嘴强制喂下去。挺刺激的。没关系，可以以后尝试。  
只要60能活过今天。  
他听话地放下奖杯，保持在原地，然后转过头去，摆出十分担忧的狗狗眼：“怎么了吗，理查德……理查德？”  
这是在干什么，60的两颗心脏都瞬间加速跳动起来，他看到佩金斯解开领带，然后系到头上。黑色领带上的墨绿色暗纹正好遮在佩金斯的双眼上，也不知道装饰的刺绣能不能多给他加一层遮蔽，佩金斯甚至还摸着桌子往后再退了一步，显然是不想看到60。但是60也下意识追了一步，天啊，他梦过用眼罩强行遮住佩金斯的视线，但是看到佩金斯自己用领带蒙住自己的效果还是太爆炸了，要不是常年对佩金斯听令，60这时候可能直接就冲上去开始了。  
“理查德？为什么要这样？”  
“你比我更清楚迷情剂的效果吧，所以不要过来。”  
佩金斯停了一下，60注意到他撑在桌面上的手指在痉挛，像是在拼命忍耐什么本能动作。60明白得很，这种情况下直接隔断视觉上的信息是最能阻止佩金斯比60还迫切地求欢的方法了，但是60就在这里，这么近的距离内关于60的任何细节都可以马上击溃佩金斯的意志力。  
年轻人歪歪头，决定还是悄悄靠近。  
“我要先问你几个问题，首先，你除了迷情剂还加了什么？”  
“还有吐真剂，理查德。没有别的了。”  
“嗯……”  
佩金斯仰起头，狠狠咽了下口水，60喜欢小巧的喉结那样滚动，还有佩金斯无意展露的脖颈，衬衣最上面的扣子解开了一颗，显然60的声音开始让他更加绷不住了。  
“安德森知道这件事吗？”  
“他不知道，而且我保证今晚他也不会回来了，您可以完全放心。”  
60加大了步伐，清楚凑近的气息会让摄入迷情剂的人有多心烦意乱，佩金斯这下却不叫60保持距离了，但仍坚持居高临下地和60下令：“给我对梅林发誓，”男人硬撑着从牙缝里挤出连续的话语来，“对接下来发生的所有事你都不能加以嘲讽。”  
60有时候是搞不懂这是佩金斯的不信任还是自尊心，不过没关系，“我发誓。”他说，他真的能保证不嘲讽，本来也没可能。  
“也给我马上完事，之后我再惩罚你。”绑着领带的佩金斯直接仰头做出索吻姿势前如是说，60也服从地亲了上去，不，马上完事他可不答应。

众所周知，理查德·佩金斯是个效率至上的人，而且甚至是为了完成任务不择手段，佩金斯不止一次在当傲罗的时期做出一些背离道德原则的事情，全靠利大于弊才躲过去阿兹卡班的判决。  
有人私底下开玩笑说佩金斯哪怕是在床上也是这样，也许能为了快速解决欲望随便拉过身边一个罪犯，事后再解决掉人就行了，佩金斯也不是没撞见过别人这样悄声评论他。事实上这些都是流言，骄傲如佩金斯，真有特殊情况的时候也能通过别的得体的方法熬过去。  
但是让小男朋友把他快点干昏可不是其中一种。  
佩金斯皱眉，不知道怎么回事，可能是因为被动的局面，他突然想起了过去那些恶心的妄言，还有那些他咬牙撑过去的场合，“佩金斯是宁愿跟犯人开腿要情报，然后掐着对方到高潮死掉”是最出名的一条桃色传言，那个任务中佩金斯是双手沾满鲜血，但是他可从不屈尊用手碰那些恶人，佩金斯只放咒语，那完全是犯人在折磨中吐出的鲜血。有时候暴力是解决性欲的最快方法。至于直面它……  
60还在亲吻他，似乎是发现了佩金斯的走神，撒娇地用嘴唇包着牙齿磨了磨佩金斯的舌尖，佩金斯也是才发现自己已经饥渴到了主动把舌头探到60的嘴里。他在敏感软肉被摩擦的瘙痒和羞耻心中唔嗯了一声，然后破罐破摔地更加撬开60故意等他去挑逗的双唇。  
他看不见60的表情，所以一开始还有点拘谨，等60狂热地反过来吞咽到佩金斯的舌根发疼的时候佩金斯才放下心来。他们一直接吻到佩金斯都不能用鼻子呼吸为止。60放开他，同样凌乱的呼气中掺杂着娇喘，但是佩金斯很明白要被操的是他，闭嘴，他想说，可喉口涌出来的气声却比60还要动情，男人施号发令的冷漠腔调变了味，听起来像是终于被卸下了伪装。  
60握住了佩金斯的手，在对现状完全无法掌握的情况下，佩金斯几乎要直接跳起来了，但60如此紧地拉住了他，迷情剂也让佩金斯朝60再粘过去一点：“虽然可能会有点冒犯，但是我想我知道为什么您的垃圾对手会传播那些谣言了，”年轻人毒蛇一样的话语从被热气吹得潮湿的耳道钻了进去，一路把毒液倾撒到佩金斯的大脑里，冰冷却也触发火热的痛辣感：“因为您这样暗地里示弱的样子实在是太诱人了，您觉得呢？”  
“我不知道……”佩金斯想要摇头，意识到这样是进一步投降后勉强停住了，但他不知道的是这样歪过头来刚好够60低头就能从他的领子里看到暗色的乳头。该死的迷情剂，佩金斯在这种污言秽语下反而更硬了。  
60叹了口气，他不急着现在就逼佩金斯到某个点。慢慢来。  
他在心里吹了口口哨，然后打了个响指。  
“？！”  
佩金斯感到他的披肩也跟着落了下来，60从哪学来的移物咒语？没等他问出来，60打了第二个响指，这次是他长及小腿肚的靴子被脱了下来，连带着长筒袜和固定带。这种穿戴本来和色情无关，都只是贵族绅士的标配，但是60沉思的“嗯”让佩金斯脸红到了锁骨，他大概能想象出黑色丝袜和皮制绑带脱落到地上是怎样的画面。第三个，这次是佩金斯的外袍，因为他合起腿正坐的姿势没能整件脱掉，挂在肘窝上。第四个，佩金斯的马甲和衬衣解开了，倒没有滑下来，只露出肉感的胸膛和腹部。  
年长男人不安地等待着第五个响指，再一个，佩金斯的裤子就会被脱下，那时候他将毫无遮掩，因为纯白的内裤肯定被前列腺液打湿了，翘起的前端没了外裤的拘束只会弹跳出来，而佩金斯……佩金斯不喜欢这样的展示。  
但60迟迟没有完成最后一步，他沉默着，也没有别的举动，佩金斯根据没听到别的动静来判断60应该没有离开。  
是过了多久？药物影响下的佩金斯没有正常时间概念，他现在只觉得60不碰他的每一刻都惊人的漫长，甚至不久后就开始怀疑60是不是真的走了，他敢把他留在这里，穿得像个要被强奸的人，内里却是饥渴得像个婊子，他敢——  
“啊……”  
有人抚摸上了他的大腿，是熟悉的温度，佩金斯一下就打开了双腿让60摸到胯部，然后让60的手指勾住他的裤子和内裤，以让佩金斯烦躁的速度缓缓扯下，还好也不忘用指腹按压佩金斯柱体上的敏感点，榨出佩金斯几声克制不住的呻吟。脱到腿根的时候佩金斯还配合地抬了抬屁股，让60打出的第五个响指省了不少力气。  
“您真不错，”60的声音从下方传来，佩金斯估计他是跪了下去。“果然是为了快点解决什么都肯做的人呢。”  
佩金斯只想一脚踢过去，他也确实做了，可惜60反应极快地抓住了他的脚踝：“想说不是的话您可以直接说的，反正在吐真剂作用下您不会说出违心的话。”  
60亲了口佩金斯的脚趾，果然刺激得男人整个脚掌都弓了起来，他往上细细用嘴唇碰过脚背，也不管脏不脏：“要不我们来测试一下，佩金斯教授？您相信我的魔药配制能力吗？”他亲得轻了一点，好让问句说的清楚些。“我要问你几个问题，”60刻意学着佩金斯刚才的口气说道，“首先，您爱我吗？”  
“当然。”  
佩金斯想捂住自己的嘴，已经晚了，60满意地亲了一大口他的小腿，口水都多的能流下来，佩金斯想叫60擦掉，但是不，他不能给自己说话的机会。60也识趣地暂时不问了，他还不想佩金斯咬伤自己的手，至少不是现在。  
年轻人专心舔着佩金斯苍白到泛青的腿，时不时咬下几个浅浅的齿痕，然后再道歉地更快一点靠近佩金斯想要他舔到的位置。没关系，佩金斯安慰自己道，都是迷情剂的问题，除开60主动和他告白那次，他已经很久都没有这样渴望60了。他现在所有的思绪都是以60位中心展开的，刚才不愉快的回忆也被洗刷成了只要是60就没关系，他佩金斯只会对一个人抱有自发的情欲，随他们说去吧，反正享受佩金斯服务的就只有60。  
这样想着，60已经把头卡在了他的胯部，佩金斯想着60柔软的棕发以前是怎样在口交时撩拨着他的腿根，他就有点受不了了，“快点。”佩金斯催促道，他含糊地听到60笑了一声，“是，理查德。”60乖巧地回应道。  
然后毫不犹豫地抬起佩金斯的腿到他的肩膀上，吮吸起了佩金斯的后穴。  
佩金斯没想到60会做出这样的事，更不会想到他喊出的“不要”会这么欲拒还迎，尾音黏腻得像他那性器上滴下的水，60才不管佩金斯怎么求他停下的，年轻人固执地把脸更贴近一些，漂亮的鼻梁顶在佩金斯的会阴上，随着60把穴口操开的动作来回摩挲着，佩金斯本来就很少碰到这里，何况他的老二也压在60的头发上，不用看佩金斯也能从触感知道只是汗水不能把60的发丝搞得那么湿，三处同时被侵犯的感觉快把佩金斯逼疯了，他的肢体都不协调起来了，明明说是要60滚蛋，腿倒是自然地在60颈后交叉起来，勃起也一抖一抖的，随时都像要因为柔软会阴处被蹭红了尿出来一样。  
佩金斯确实在60伸进手指，和舌头以不同的节奏和力度抽插起来的时候有了强烈的想失禁的感觉，而且还是前后失禁，他不明白60是不是策划好的，快感让他的下体肌肉都在痉挛，前列腺被按住和外部会阴受到的挤压快感叠加在一起是致命的，“快停下……”佩金斯在控制不住的边缘祈求道，却又在60真的停下的时候吸了口气，脚跟泄愤地踢了踢60的后背。  
“好吧，第二个问题，您喜欢我这样做吗？”  
60砸吧砸吧嘴，而佩金斯拒绝去想60品味的表情，渴求归渴求，放开归放开，佩金斯到现在都还没准备好迎接这套：“我……”他锤了下桌子。“……我喜欢。”  
“那就太好了。”60听起来很愉快。“那我们可以进行下一步了……”  
“什么？”  
“为了效率起见，我觉得这些尝试到位就好了，还是说您想先射一回？那我可能会没办法先把您弄硬了再插入，”60最后拿指节敲了敲佩金斯老二和后穴间那块被玩的红肿的地方，在佩金斯的哀鸣中继续说着：“理查德，你想要哪个呢？”  
“……”有机会佩金斯一定要治理这小子。“我要先射出来。”  
“好。”  
60明显是知道佩金斯是吊在登顶边缘的，他肯定能看到佩金斯用腿拍打他的脸颊，已经不是小幅度的了，佩金斯是宁愿选择更屈辱的选项也想释放出来。  
还好60很快让他如愿以偿了：60握住佩金斯的底部，直接来了个深喉。佩金斯射得那么猛烈，他都能听到60跟不上吞咽被呛到的声音，但其实佩金斯又是不满足的，空虚的甬道里还什么都没塞进来，必须可耻地承认，这样没有雌性高潮的高潮佩金斯不习惯很久了。  
于是这场泄出的快乐没能持续多久，在60吸干净他的最后一滴精液前，佩金斯就只感觉到合不拢的穴口有多饥渴难耐了，这种不满的痛苦甚至远远压过了阴茎高潮。  
60终于站了起来，佩金斯听到了他拍打衣服上灰尘的声音，这时候佩金斯才有他们是在哪的实感，见鬼，他们是在佩金斯死对头之一的办公室里，虽然他不担心等下怎么清理现场，但是这整个事情都太诡异了，坦白一点来说的话，“您觉得这环境怎么样？”60读心术一样问道。“很刺激。”佩金斯也如实交代。  
去他的汉克安德森。  
“那就好，那就好……”  
60呢喃着，小心地推了推佩金斯的屁股：“请往里面挪一下，我要进去了。”  
佩金斯也不再说什么，勉强动了一下腰，他感到60的身体靠了过来，他还差点就拥抱上去了，结果60只是伸手把佩金斯身后的东西整理一下，防止等下有什么硌到佩金斯。但是等60整理完的时候，佩金斯也早就把手臂缠上去了，60哼了哼，相当满意迷情剂的功效。  
他把他正面朝上放倒在桌面上，还记得先把佩金斯滑下的外套重新拉到肩上，这样佩金斯躺下的时候就不会被冷到了。其实本来也不用考虑这么多，佩金斯根本就完全进入了发情状态，他滚烫得像一截燃烧的碳，领带上湿透的痕迹就是吸引60的火光之一，60低下身去，在插入佩金斯的同时就去追逐那些火光，佩金斯身上有那么多吸引60的地方，不只是爽到哭出来的两行泛光眼泪，还有脸上可爱的细小皱纹，他脖子上的斑点，不那么明显的锁骨，终于得到关照的两点，60在那里停留了一段时间，好几行牙印直直碾过受伤的乳头，直到佩金斯的不应期过去，和高大年轻人比起来明显小得多的性器萎靡时更有对比性，60喜欢这个，也喜欢佩金斯再勃起过程中敏感得不让他碰，但是60要是敢推开佩金斯就算是摸黑也要紧紧抱住他。  
60插入的时候佩金斯差点把他踹下去，开始动作的时候更是，因为60的囊袋会撞到佩金斯刚才被过度开发的部位，佩金斯喊着痛和一些程度能让安德森都会自愧不如的脏话，可是60听进去了也没有采纳，只是在跟干人有关的上面努力了一下去实现，比如说整根拔出再操进去，大开大合地粗暴对待身下的佩金斯，没花多长时间就把佩金斯搞到说出其他潜意识里的呐喊。  
“您刚才在说什么？”  
60继续动作着，稍微放慢了动作，好让佩金斯完整地说出来。  
“我说……啊……为什么你能这么持久……呃嗯……”  
轮到60生气地扭起眉毛了，他俯下身去吻开佩金斯的嘴角，末了还在佩金斯咬到流血的地方狠狠戳了下，明示佩金斯不要想憋着话到伤害自己了。怎么反应会这么大，早知道刚才应该让佩金斯给他口一下就好了。  
过了一会60恍然大悟：“您是在质疑我会说您早泄吗？”  
佩金斯忍到全身扭动起来，当然最后还是抵抗不住吐真剂的药力：“是，是的……”  
“我不会的。”60有点无奈地说道，“相反地，我很高兴您能很快体验到快乐，毕竟我想要您跟我在一起的任何时候都是快乐的。”  
是非常动听的情话，佩金斯听得都不去踢60了，60眨眼，其实，实话说，他也觉得佩金斯射得越来越快了，已经远低于普通男性的标准（感谢51收藏的奇奇怪怪的麻瓜刊物），但60自己也不是正常的男巫师，他是混血种，所以最后他只能归类于……雌性部分开发的福利。单靠内壁就能高潮，哪怕需要花一点时间，也是了不起的事情了，那本来还不是用来交尾的地方。60决定隐瞒。被骗吃下吐真剂的又不是他。  
“而且您这是在夸奖我吗？”  
佩金斯把手边的一样东西扫到了地上去，像是要避开根本不可能对接的视线那样把头扭到一边；60余光来看应该是安德森教授的藏书，然后一个想法在他思维网中浮了出来。  
“理查德……你只要回答是或不是。”60打算不给佩金斯台阶下。  
果然，过了一会，佩金斯声音极小地回答他说：“是。”  
60突然不动了，他的手撑在佩金斯身侧，也没有放人的意思，而佩金斯呢，佩金斯快要气死了，他不明白他的坦诚有什么问题，甚至能让60又不干了。性方面的直白是60的专长，但佩金斯只要给一丁半点透露，60就能兴奋到他们两个第二天都难以下床，这次是怎么了，佩金斯渐渐担心起来了，他害怕60等下就会拔出去，更害怕他形象崩塌让60无法接受，虽然说到底，这件事不就是60发起的吗，还是说60已经厌烦平常的他了，所有日后想起来佩金斯会感到恶心的小心思这时候都冒了出来。  
最后佩金斯听到60问他：“那您爱我吗？是的话我要听‘我爱你’的回答！”  
收回前言，小崽子只是在得便宜还卖乖。  
佩金斯犹豫了一下，还是说了：“是的，我爱你。”  
60似乎又哭了，眼泪滴在佩金斯裸露的胸口上啪嗒作响，但是60也没落下手上的工作，他就着还在佩金斯体内的姿势，把他的教授翻了个身，佩金斯重新趴回办公桌上的时候感觉腺体被重重碾压了一下，再加上整根肉棒搅过肠壁的撕裂感，他又一次射出来了。  
这次的射精十分漫长，佩金斯断断续续射了好长时间，他屁股里还插着60越捅越深的性器，佩金斯额头在桌上蹭来蹭去，到后来几乎是在捶了，还好60拦住了他。  
60温和地贴过来，舌头灵活挑开领带在佩金斯挣扎过程中变得松松垮垮的结。“睁开眼睛，理查德。”他低语道，佩金斯也受到蛊惑一样开眼了，虽然最初他还看不见什么，猛烈的二次高潮把他爽得眼前发白，佩金斯很困惑他到底是看到了，还是在60的哄骗中被诱导幻觉了：“理查德……我需要您好好记住桌子上东西的位置，因为我等下就要全心全力关心您的穴口了，它实在是太紧太暖了，我没法分心去关注别的东西，所以您要看着，然后坚持到最后也记得，不然安德森教授会发现的。您想要我们被发现吗？我是不想的……我不想和别人分享您，哪怕是垃圾细节也不。”  
“您爱我吗？您会和我一样想要保护秘密吗？您会有我这样的独占欲吗？”  
“我爱您，我爱您，无论如何我爱您，但是我也会想要您的爱，我想要……”  
话是这么说，60无视了佩金斯的回应，干脆地加大力道操起身下人来，他们不小的身高差让60把佩金斯整个抱在了怀里，像是用着自慰道具那样囚禁得稳稳当当，反抗是不被允许的，佩金斯想伸手去推60的大腿，硬是被60分出一只手按住，搞得像是佩金斯在拉他更近一点。当然，60放开后佩金斯没放开。  
年轻人肯定是听到佩金斯不断说着爱他了，所以才狗一样撕咬佩金斯身上能咬到的地方；只是炫耀拥有权，珍惜地啃啃罢了，60不舍得佩金斯流血。  
“您对我们之间有过什么性幻想吗？”60趁机提问佩金斯其他时候死也不会说的事。  
“……没有。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为……深一点……这种事不都该是你负责的吗！”  
“您说得对，”60叹气，“基本都是我负责照顾正常做爱，”惊觉佩金斯软软地垮下来之后60慌了：“但并不是说我觉得不妥！我是说，我只是有时候会好奇，但是没有的话也好，我有的就够多了。”  
他试探性地开口：“您觉得在禁林里做怎样？我甚至可能会变回原形，我都想好了，您要是承受不了的话，用手也足够了……或者说魔药教室，在上课前我们可以来场紧急的，反正有围裙遮住，当然您的后面的话，我觉得还是塞点小玩具防止流出来？”  
“不可以……都不可以。”  
“好吧。”60委屈了。“那我们披着隐形衣在图书馆做呢？我是说，如果您担心隐形衣空间不够我们用常用姿势的话，我可以把您抱起来顶在书架上，然后您抓着它挡住我的背后和旁边还是可行的……只要您能记得抓紧。”最后那句话他说的很低。  
他看到佩金斯把脸埋进手臂里，但是估计也是还接受不了。60再退一步：“走廊您可能不会答应，暗道也不可以，路过那里的人会更多，51和900他们也可能经常出现……我的宿舍？盖文晚上会睡得很死……我只是想让您在我的床上躺躺，都能闻到您留下的味道就更好了……哈……我想我会闻着枕头摸自己好几个晚上……您出差的时候我一直在您的办公室里找您的痕迹……虽然那也是我们的地方了，但还是在自己的地盘上还是最棒的……理查德……嗯……这些怎么样？”  
“……”  
佩金斯不说话了，好吧，不管了，他下次还要加大剂量。现在的话就……60闭上眼，专心享受佩金斯肉感又紧致的后穴。  
刚才那些不可理喻的发言还是对佩金斯起了作用的，佩金斯一个也不答应，但是60描述的事情都在年轻人演说的时候在佩金斯心里排练了一遍，所以他才不答应，不，佩金斯隐忍地吸气，试图把眼泪吸回去，起码不要掉下来，他不能被别人看到，尤其是那些长得和60差不多的兄弟们了，可收紧的小肚子只是加大了体内的异物感，“咿……”佩金斯想盖好耳朵，他几乎能感知到肉穴是被使用到发出吱吱的声音了，佩金斯宁愿记住60的形状就已经够洗刷他的底线了，三个相似但又不完全一样的60……  
“不行……”  
“什么不行？”60问道，佩金斯只能通过摇头蒙混过去，并且接下来60所有的垃圾话他都表示赞许，可以，可以，再多一点。  
“好舒服……理查德……”60边吻着佩金斯的后脑勺边呻吟道，但是后来又带上了哭腔，嘟囔一些要佩金斯说爱他的废话，不，佩金斯不认为这是废话，他也一直在60想要听的时候就说，什么时间点结束的佩金斯不清楚，不过他很确定他晕过去后也有在重复那几个单词，以及“不要做了”。60在佩金斯睡梦中也吵得要死。  
迷迷糊糊中佩金斯大概射了第三次，然后就没有了，因为后来怎么从地毯上骑到在墙边被拉起一条腿都是模糊记忆，也是因为射不出什么东西了。

第二天早上他们正式吵了一架，先是从60下圈套坑佩金斯开始，再到60承认他其实早就把安德森办公桌上摆放东西的位置背下来了，接着是吐真剂和迷情剂的尴尬话题。  
“您答应我尝试夜游禁林了。”60鼓起腮帮。  
“我不记得了，所以不算数。”佩金斯冷笑，顺便还裹紧了身上的毯子，见鬼，他下半身跟失去知觉一样了，他们等下估计还得让60抱着他回去。  
“那您说爱我呢？那个也不算数吗？”  
佩金斯用看弱智的眼神看了看自己的恋人，实在是搞不懂为什么60这么在意被告白，佩金斯是觉得用行动直接表达就够了，言语上反而显得多余。  
但是算了，他不也经常迁就弱智们吗？何况这是60。  
“当然算数。”  
他像宣读咒语那样和60承诺道。


End file.
